Una oportunidad para el amor
by Saki Dashie
Summary: Summary: Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la amistad ahora tendra que lidiar con un nuevo sentimiento que tiene hacia cierto guardia del imperio de cristal...
1. Chapter 1

Holis, este es mi primer fic :) Trabaje en el bastante tiempo y con alguito de ayuda porque no tengo buena ortografia pero bueno aqui va :D

dejen reviews si les gusta o si tienen sugerencias siii? xfis me ayudarán mucho *-*

Lean! se los ordeno! ...okno ._. solo si quieren :)

UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA EL AMOR

En una mañana tranquila en Ponyville despues de todo lo pasado con Tirek. El nuevo castillo de la princesa Twilight sparkle era el simbolo de la paz reinante en Equestria

Ser una princesa no siempre fue tarea facil y twilight ahora lo sabia desde porque digamos que la princesa Luna y celestia le entregaron algunos documentos para aprobar

Sin embargo cada dia recordaba su viaje a la otra dimension con sus amigas y cuando conoció a Flash sentry que fue de lo mejor ya que fue la primera vez que sintio algo como...

En medio de sus recuerdos un guardia real la interrumpio

- Princesa Twilight! su alteza vengo para decirle que llegó carta del imperio de cristal.- grito el guardia

- Oh bueno, dame la carta.- dijo la princesa alicornio

cuando recibio la carta ella sonrio mucho porque era una invitacion al...

- el viaje al imperio de cristal sale en 2 minutos!.- dijo el poni que controlaba la salida y llegada de los trenes

Las seis amigas y Spike estaban en la estacion de trenes

- Twilight esperamos que te vaya bien visitando a Cadance y a Shining armor.- le dijo Rarity

- Tengan mucha diversion!.- dijo Pinkie Pie.

- Quedar en un castillo hablando y blablabla no debe ser tan divertido pinkie.- dijo Rainbow dash

- Lo sera porque son familia, verdad FlutterShy?.- dijo AppleJack

- Em... Si?.- dijo FlutterShy insegura y luego agachandose por el susto al escuchar el sonido del silbato del tren

- Imperio de cristal! Un minuto!.

- Vamos Twi.- dijo Spike subiendo al tren

- Adios chicas y cuiden de Discord, tal vez quiera sabotear algo y ya saben.- dijo Twilight siguiendo a al dragón

- No te preocupes, está reformado no hará ningún problema.-dijo FlutterShy

- Bien, ahora si. Adios!.- el tren partio hacia el imperio

Todas se despiden mientras el tren se aleja

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron al imperio de cristal y varios guardias esperaban a Twilight y a Spike y entre esos guardias estaba (si, adivibaron) Flash Sentry

Al verlo, Twilight sintio algo muy muy raro que la distrajo y tropezara al bajar pero el veloz pegaso corrio y la sujeto justo antes de lastimarse

- Buena atrapada.- dijo Spike.

- Se encuentra bien princesa?.- Pregunto Flash preocupado

- Si-si... estoy bien gracias.- dijo ella muy sonrojada

En esa posicion, Flash sujetando a Twilight entre sus brazos parecia algo tan romantico. Los dos mirandose a los ojos y sentir su corazon latir mas

Hasta que...

- Flash!.- dijo Shining

Flash se asusto al escuchar a Shining armor y sin querer solto a Twilight

- Lo siento principe!.- dijo Flash aun asustado y volviendo con los guardias

Y en ese momento el romance desaparecio

Twilight se levanto y saluda a su hermano

- Hola Shining.- dijo Twilight

- Hola Twiliy y hola Spike, vengan Cadance los espera en el castillo.- dijo Shining

Twilight y Spike lo siguieron y pudieron notar que Shining armor le dio una mirada asesina a Flash por dejar caer a Twilight

Al parecer la visita no seria tan aburrida despues de todo

Fin del cap. 1

Que tal quedo? Se que es corto pero espero que les haya gustado y pronto subire el siguiente capitulo! :D Comenten porfis *-*

Byebye ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Holis! Ya estoy de vuelta y aqui traigo el segundo capitulo de mi primer fanfic :)

Y tambien les agradezco su reviews! *-*

tratare de hacer los capítulos mas largos y si tienen sugerencias digan en um review o en un pm. gracias ;)

Y aqui va el capitulo

_Cap. 2: La visita_

Twilight seguia a su hermano Shining Armor que de vez en cuando volteaba su mirada a ver de reojo a Flash y a sus compañeros de la que escoltaban a la princesa de la amistad

Llegaron al castillo y los recibe Cadance

- hola Twilight que bueno que hayas venido cuñada- dijo Cadance

Ella, Twilight y Shining entran al castillo de cristal, pero luego tambien entra un guardia real

- princesa cadence, hay un asunto importante del cual se deben ocupar usted y el principe shining armor

- pero estamos con visitas- dijo Shining

- twilight, lo sentimos, supongo que ese asunto debe ser importante- dijo Cadance pensando

- puedes esperarnos?- dijo shining

- claro, solo estare aqui paseando por el castillo- dijo Twi mirando alrededor

Cadance y Shining siguieron al guardia afuera del castillo a atender tal asunto importante

Dentro del castillo Twiligth paseaba por los pasillos observaba algunos cuadros y llegó al balcon de donde podia ver todo el imperio. Vio el corazon de cristal en su lugar, varios ponis de cristal paseando por las calles y tambien el jardin del castillo donde algunos guardias de cristal patrullaban y otros descansaban entre ellos Flash Sentry.

Al verlo Twi se quedo observandolo. se sonrojo pensando en el como en la mañana

- Que estas viendo Twi- pregunto Spike acercandose a ella y tambien observando todo desde el balcon

- Nada...!

- a ver- el dragón vio que en el jardín estaba flash - ese no la version pony de aquel tipo con guitarra electrica que te gustaba?

- que? No no lo es- nego Twi

- Que si

- que no y punto

- ok entonces ire a buscar algo que comer tengo hambre- dijo Spike saliendo de alli

Twilight espero a que su asistente saliera y una vez mas puso su mirada en Flash que tambien la estaba viendo

Ambos se sonrieron

era claro que el Flash de la otra dimension estaba enamorado de Twi y tambien el Flash de Equestria estaba perdidamente enamorado de la princesa Twilight pero el deber era primero y mas porque su comandante era el mismo hermano mayor de Twi

Twilight iba a saludar a Flash hasta que

Shining armor habia vuelto al jardin, los demas soldados se pusieron firmes al ver al principe pero flash no

en eso Shining le da una cachetada a flash que no la vio venir

- pero que?!- Flash mira a shining y se asusta como en la mañana -ordene! papi! capitan! señor! sargento! cuñado!...

- Wa?!

- Principe comandante Shining Armor!

- qué estabas viendo?!

- nada...!- dijo Flash completamente nervioso

- perfecto! Ahora en posición para flexiones! Levantese! Me gusta esa energía!... Ahora 20 vueltas al castillo ya!

Flash sale volando más rapido que alma que llevan al tartaro

- ya ya yaaa!... Hola Twily- saludó Shining sonriendo a su hermana

- Esta sera una larga visita...- penso Twilight

- Si lo será- dijo Cadance que también volvio

- Que pasa?

- Hay un pequeño problema...

Fin del capitulo

Y hasta aqui, lo siento por no hacer los capitulos tan largos. Soy nueva en esto

pronto subire el tercer capitulo :D alli si habrá romance

ahora me despido

Byebye ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpen que me haya tardado tanto :'( Tenia escuela y eso me tiene muy ocupada x(**

**pero ya volvi y gracias a ForestTheOne por sus consejos**

**También les doy gracias por sus reviews me alegran muchisimo TuT**

**Y aqui va el tercer capítulo donde si hay mas Twiflash :3**

_Capítulo 3: Misión para dos_

- Que sucede Cadance?- pregunto la alicornio Twilight.

- surgió un problema, y debo agradecer tu presensia para ayudar

- pero que sucede.

- es el rey Sombra, al parecer no toda su magia se ha destruido con el...- dijo Cadence muy preocupada

- pero el corazón decristal lo elimino hace tiempo

- no totalmente, Twilight necesito tu ayuda yo tengo que quedarme con Shining para revisar y cuidar el castillo y el corazón de cristal

Twilight pensó unos segundos - entomces yo...

- una princesa cuyo talento es la magia es la poni correcta para ir en una

- carroza guiada por dos corceles - dijo Spike detras de CadanceCadance

- tambien pero no, Twilight tú y...

_Una hora más tarde..._

- Flash Sentry?!- exclamó Shining armor al escuchar las palabras de su esposa

- Amor, él es un gran guerrero y el unico soldado apto para encargarse de Twi, ademas créeme que la protegera con su vida si es necesario...- dijo Cadance tranquila

- yo lo mato! yo lo mato! Acaso no te das cuenta que ese muchacho anda perdidamente enamorado de mi hermana?

- asi como tu estabas enamorado de mi? yo también lo se Shining y como la princesa del amor estoy de acuerdo con lo que suceda entre ambos, ademas tu y yo no podemos salir del castillo por este tema muy delicado de sombra...

- tienes razón... pero mas le vale no meterse con Twilight..

_Mientras tanto en las afueras de el imperio de cristal..._

La princesa Twilight salia con un libro y lo leia tratando de distraerse ya que Flash iba a su lado escoltandola junto con otros soldados

"Porque el? de los tantos ponis con los que podria ir en esta mision tuvo que ser Flash!? aunque debo agradecer que fuera el quien me acompañe quisiera que..."

Twilight seguia pensando al caminar sin notar que ya estaba a punto de tropezar con la grada para subir al tren

- AAAHH!- Twi termino tropezando y cayendo de nuevo

Flash tambien se la pasaba pensando en ella tan concentrada en su lectura, observando su cabello moverse un poco con el viento y su mirada, todo acabó hasta que ella tropezo

Losdemas soldados solo se quedaron viendose los unos a los otros como diciendo halzala tu

Flash se adelanto y la ayudo a levantarse

- Princesa, quizá deberia seguir su lectura dentro del tren - dijo Flash

- Gracias... - dijo ella sonrojandose

Ambos entraron al tren y este empezo a llevarlos con direccion a Canterlot

Twilight se sento en un asiento y Flash se quedo parado a su lado, algo que la puso nerviosa

Sin saber que el tambien lo estaba, ese dia era el mejor de su vida, estaba con twilight sparkle, la pony dela que se enamoro desde aquel choque entre ambos

Tenia que decirle alli lo que sentia no habian nadie para estorvar y ademas la música de fondo era uno de esos temas clasicos romanticos

- Princesa...

- Si?

- yo...

- si?...- Twilight volteo a verlo, tal vez pasaria?

- ire a ver si todo esta bien con el carbón

Flash aun no tenia el valor para decirle pensando en si le diria que no sería una pesadilla

Twilight miro de nuevo su libro para ahora si leerlo con concentracion y se dio cuenta que lo tenia al reves

- Ay Flash... solo tú...

Fin del capitulo

**Y este fue el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben dejenme un review siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo :'3**

**Byebye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! :3 ya llegué con un capitulo mas de mi primer fic que espero que les este gustando. aqui habra un poquito mas de romance entre Twilight y Flash ;)**

**Gracias por sus reviews y si tienen algunas preguntas no olviden comentarlas si? ok ya empezamos**

_Capítulo 4: Sentimientos que no se pueden negar (1ra parte)_

El tren se detuvo en una parada desconocida

- Aqui es.- dijo Twilight bajando del tren y atras de ella bajaba Flash

- Estas segura?- dijo Flash viendo alrededor

- asi es, aqui se supone que cayo el cuerno de sombra cuando lo derrotaron

El tren partio de nuevo y pasaria de nuevo por alli tres horas mas tarde para recogerlos

Frente a los dos estaba un bosque un poco tenebroso, negro y con niebla y sonidos de aves y buhos

Nuestro querido guardia secretamente enamorado de Twilight ya tenia miedo pero iba a cumplir su deber de protegerla cueste lo que cueste y no solo porque le mandaron eso sino porque la queria mucho

- empecemos cuanto antes princesa Twilight.- dijo Flash

- esta bien pero solo dime Twilight, eso de llamarme princesa no es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada

- ok prin... Twilight

Los dos, princesa y guardia entraron en el bosque

Flash Sentry caminaba muy cerca de twilight, observando a todos lados muy pendiente de cualquier cosa que pueda ser un peligro para su princesa

Mientras tanto Twilight hacía un hechizo para buscar lo que Cadance le habia dicho: el cuerno del rey Sombra que segun ella estaria regenerando al unicornio oscuro

Pero haciendo el hechizo veia el empeño de Flash que hacia Bien su trabajo de ser un guardia, tambien abriendo el paso entre ramas y arbustos para que pase ella

Eso hacia que Twilight se sienta muy especial que aunque veia que el lo hacia como su deber, sentia que el lo hacia porque si la queria

Caminaron por dos horas y ya eran como las 5 de la tarde. El bosque se estaba poniendo mas oscuro y daba mas miedo a cada minuto que pasaba

- Aun no encuentro nada...- penso Twi

- sucede algo?- dijo Flash

- Si... no puedo sentir ninguna precencia de magia oscura.- dijo ella mientras sigue haciendo su hechizo de busqueda

- creo que deberiamos

- Espera! lo encontre, ven!- Twilight empieza a correr alejándose de Flash y el la pierde de vista ya que estaba oscureciendo

- Twilight? Ho no esto es malo...- dijo Flash empezando a buscarla

Cinco minutos buscando a Twilight lo desesperaba. Que tal si la rapto una bestia salvaje o el mismo Sombra la encerro. El guardian de la princesa, Flash Sentry habria fracasado su mision

Twilight se habia alejado bastante buscando el lugar de donde encontró la señal de magia oscura pero se detuvo

- flash?- dijo al ver que su guardia y amor secreto no estaba con ella

- flash!- grito ella

- Twilight!

Ella lo escucho y empieza a correr hacia donde escuchaba su voz

- Twilight!

- Estoy aqui!

El bosque estaba mas oscuro y empezaba a haber niebla que no le dejaba ver claramente adelante

Flash se escuchaba mas cerca

- Aqui est...!

Chocaron de frente

Twilight se lastimo mas por chocar con flash ya que el llevaba puesto su casco de guardia **(o yelmo... no sé como se llama eso que tienen los guardias reales en la cabeza :$) **y el se quedó atascado con el casco en su cabeza que ahora le apretaba y trataba de sacarselo

El pudo sacarse el casco de guardia y la vio a Twi que seguia mareada por el golpe

Alegre de verla de nuevo la abraza

- Que bueno que estas bien... no se qué habria hecho sin ti...

Twilight se repuso del golpe y al sentir que el la abrazaba y escuchar lo que le dijo sus mejillas se sonrojaron

- sin... mi?

Flash se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y ahora ambos se veian a los ojos

Por fin Twilight lo vio sin ese casco de guardia y debia aceptar que el se veia mucho mejor de lo que creia. Sentia su corazón empezar a latir con mas rapidez

Aquel sentimiento se hacia mas fuerte entre ambos.

_Fin del capitulo_

**Y aqui acabamos el cap de hoy, les gustó? diganme porfis porque sus reviews me animan muchis :D**

**tal vez por los proximos caps el rating de mi fic cambie a M pero depende de si quieren, ok? y nada mas :3**

**Byebye :)**


End file.
